A Small Demand
by Alenia
Summary: Sirius hat eine Beziehung...nur leider nicht mit Remus. Sie schlafen trotzdem miteinander, bis Remus wirklich genug hat und es endet. Vorerst. RemusSirius SLASH...R&R- Pleez ;)
1. Part I

**Hi, Leute! Mal wieder eine Story von mir, dies mal sogar mit zwei Teilen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es und habt eure Freude damit! Traurig aber wahr, es ist eine Tatsache, dass Liebeskummer (oder alles dem ähnliche) eine sehr gute Inspirationsquelle ist... Widmen möchte ich diese Story Lady Arrogance, die mir immer zuhört! Ohne dich würde mir wirklich etwas wichtiges fehlen! /knuddl/**

**Zur Story:**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Warning: SLASH; OOC

Teil: 1/2

Die Geschichte spielt nach James, Remus, Peter und Sirius' Schulzeit. Lily und James sind bereits zusammen und verlobt. Sirius hat eine Freundin, aber er fährt zweigleisig. Von Peters Liebesleben wollen wir lieber gar nichts wissen. Remus ist eigentlich solo, aber...na ja okay lest es...

OoO 

****

**A SMALL DEMAND**

by Alenia OoO 

Schlaftrunken wankte Sirius zur Tür und machte auf. Ohne zu zögern trat Remus leicht nach vorn gebeugte Gestalt ein.

Sirius brummte ein leises „Hallo" und knallte die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Remus fuhr sich ein paar mal durch die nassen Haare, draußen regnete es seit Stunden. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, doch das gleiche Gefühl wie jedes Mal hatte ihn doch noch in die Kälte getrieben. Zu Sirius.

„Sie kommt morgen Nachmittag zurück. Vorher räume ich sowieso noch auf.", murmelte Sirius und strich sich über den nackten Bauch. Er hatte wie immer zum schlafen nur Boxershorts an. „Lass den Mantel einfach irgendwo. Von mir aus auch auf dem Boden." Remus folgte er Aufforderung und die beiden gingen hintereinander ins Schlafzimmer. Zuerst war es etwas ungewohnt, schließlich wohnte Remus hier nicht. Er kannte nur das Bett und manchmal auch den Küchentisch. Ansonsten aber war er hier fremd.

Sirius übernahm schließlich. Er trat auf Remus zu und sobald sich ihre Lippen getroffen hatten, wusste Remus wieder was er hier tat. Und er erinnerte sich wieder an das kühle, angenehme Gefühl der dünnen Decken auf Sirius' Bett, an Sirius selbst und den wohligen Geruch, der von ihm ausging. „Du bist ganz kalt.", murmelte Sirius gegen seine Halsbeuge, als er halb auf Remus lag und begann ihn von seinen feuchten Klamotten zu befreien.

„Schon okay.", antwortete Remus heiser und schob sich den Berührungen noch etwas mehr entgegen.

OoO

Remus wachte durch Sirius' Stimme auf. Eigentlich hatte er ja mehr auf ein zärtliches Flüstern gehofft, doch er rief nur nach ihm, um ihn zum frühstücken in die Küche zu holen. Remus seufzte. Er erwartete einfach zu viel.

Mit einem von Sirius T-Shirts bekleidet setzte er sich an den Tisch und rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen. Sirius stand vorm Kühlschrank und wirkte einigermaßen verzweifelt. „Wir haben noch Orangensaft und Rotwein. Was nimmst du?" Er grinste Remus an, doch der legte nur den Kopf müde auf die Arme. „Okay, also Orangensaft.", antwortete sich Sirius selbst und nahm neben Remus Platz.

„Nicht gut geschlafen?", fragte er und trank direkt aus der Flasche. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr Remus durch die Haare.

„Schlecht geträumt.", sagte Remus und hob den Kopf leicht an. Sirius sah ihn fragend an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nicht wichtig. Wann genau kommt sie zurück?" Sirius Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich geringfügig. „Drei oder Vier Uhr, nehme ich an. Sie besucht ihre Schwester."

„Kommst du heute Abend auch zu Peters Party?"

Sirius schnaubte belustigt auf. „Peters _Party_? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob dass das richtige Wort für dieses...nennen wir es...Treffen ist...Aber ich denke schon, dass wir kommen werden. James und Lily sind auch da. Du bist, nehme ich mal an, da. Warum also nicht?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Peter feierte heute seinen 22. Geburtstag und hatte zu diesem freudigen Anlass seine wenigen Freunde auf eine lustige Feier mit viel Spaß und noch viel mehr Alkohol eingeladen. Remus überlegte einen Moment, ob er wirklich hingehen wollte, aber im Grunde stellte sich die Frage nicht. Denn noch schlimmer als die beiden zusammen zu sehen, war nur noch nicht zu wissen, was beiden zusammen bei Peter taten. Masochismus in der schlimmsten Form.

„Es ist kurz nach Mittag.", stellte Remus nach einer längeren Pause fest. „Ich sollte los." Er stand auf und räumte ohne zu fragen die Orangensaftflasche wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank. Sirius folgte ihm, als er im Schlafzimmer seine Sachen zusammen suchte. Er lehnte am Türrahmen, als er sich räusperte und Remus streng musterte. „Was ist mit dir?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sich weiter an. „Nichts eigentlich."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Ist es jetzt doch ein Problem...Denn wenn es das ist, kann ich dir nur sagen: Das fällt dir aber spät ein!" Er wirkte nich wütend, nur gespannt auf Remus Reaktion. „Nein, dass du eine Freundin hast, habe ich bereits überwunden.", sagte Remus kühl.

„Was zum Teufel ist es dann? Schon die letzten paar Mal...du redest kaum...eigentlich kommst du nur noch her, wir tun's ein paar Mal und du haust wieder ab.", sagte Sirius und grinste schief.

„Es wird schwieriger.", sagte Remus und das stimme sehr wohl. „Ich meine, ich kenne sie jetzt und sie ist nett...und das stört mich." Sirius lachte auf. „Was, hättest du es denn lieber, wenn sie ein hässliches Biest wäre? Oh, warte. Natürlich hättest du das lieber. Aber hey, ich habe es dir von Anfang an gesagt, oder? Ich habe dir nie etwas vorgemacht." Er sah ernst drein und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

Remus atmete tief ein. Es stimme schon, Sirius hatte nie einen Zweifel über die Bedeutung dieser Treffen gelassen, nämlich, dass sie überhaupt keine Bedeutung hatten. Sie waren Freunde, mehr nicht. Etwas seltsame Freunde vielleicht, aber definitiv nicht mehr. Und auch nachdem Remus Sirius von seinen wahren Gefühlen erzählt hatte, hatte Sirius nur genickt und ihn weiter geküsst. Seitdem war das Thema nicht mehr besprochen worden.

„Du weißt nicht wie das ist...", sagte Remus. Sirius nickte. „Ja, stimmt ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass es doch gut ist, wie es ist. Ich meine, wir sind doch zusammen. Das wolltest du doch! Wir schlafen miteinander und das sogar ziemlich oft. Wir haben Spaß, was willst du denn noch?"

Was Remus wollte, stand zumindest für ihn außer Frage, doch er war nicht bereit, dass vor Sirius zuzugeben. Dafür war dieser in solchen Sachen eindeutig zu überheblich und selbstverliebt.

„Remus...", sagte Sirius nun und legte einen Arm um dessen Hals. Mit der anderen Hand strich er erschreckend sanft über Remus Gesicht. „Lassen wir es doch so wie es ist. So ist es perfekt." Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stupste Remus Nase mit seiner an. Remus kämpfte ein paar Sekunden noch mit sich. Aber etwas in seinem Kopf schrie und jubelte und freute sich einfach nur, Sirius wenigstens körperlich so nahe dürfen zu können. Er nickte.

„Gut. Sehr gut.", sagte Sirius zwischen zwei Küssen. „Und heute Abend...vielleicht sehen wir uns da ja mal alleine auf einem Gang...oder in einer Abstellkammer." Remus kannte Sirius gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das sein ernst war. Niemand sonst außer ihm hätte wohl die Ruhe und Gelassenheit mit jemand anderem zu schlafen, während die feste Freundin nur zwei Zimmer weiter Unmengen Likör trank.

OoO

Peters Haus war für seine Verhältnisse unheimlich groß. Von außen sah es aus, wie das Haus eines reichen Unternehmers oder Immobilienmaklers. Für alle jene allerdings die Peter kannten, stand über dem Türrahmen nur mit großen roten Buchstaben „MAMA". Denn von der hatte er das Haus geerbt. Sie war vor drei Jahren an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben und Peter war schon eine Woche nach ihrem Begräbnis hier eingezogen. Er wollte seiner Mutter so näher sein. Behauptete er zumindest.

Innen herrschte ein etwas rustikaler Stil. Fußböden aus einfachem Holz, dass bei jeder falschen Bewegung unheimlich knauerte. Möbel, bei denen es schon mal vorkommen konnte, dass ein Teil abbrach (James hatte einmal Peters Sofa im Wohnzimmer in zwei saubere Teile getrennt, indem er sich etwas zu schwungvoll gesetzt hatte) und elektronische Geräte, wie Fernseher und Radio, die in den meisten Fällen aus Altersbedingtheit den Geist aufgaben.

Dennoch, dank Peters Mutter und deren Liebe fürs Detail hatte das Haus etwas sehr einladendes und herzliches. Als Remus ankam, waren James und Lily bereits da. Lily begrüßte Remus mit einer stürmischen Umarmung, James lächelte warm. So saßen sie zu dritt auf der großen, mit dunklem Stoff bezogenen Couch im Wohnzimmer. Peter wuselte etwas aufgeregt zwischen den Zimmern herum.

„Denkst du er hat richtigen Alkohol beschafft?", fragte James spöttisch und grinste Remus an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Am Ende werden wir uns wohl oder übel wieder mit _Kerry's kunterbuntem Kindersektsortiment_ zufrieden geben müssen, fürchte ich.", antwortete Remus trocken. James lachte auf, doch Lily wandte sich kommentarlos um.

„Ach komm schon, Schatz. Seien wir doch ehrlich!", lachte James und strich seiner Verlobten versöhnlich über den Arm. Lily sah ihn ernst an, ihre grünen Augen leuchteten beinahe. „So redet man einfach nicht über seine Freunde, James", sagte sie.

Remus zog ein herumliegendes Muggelmagazin zu sich heran.

„Jah, schon gut.", sagte James und unterdrückte jegliche Genervtheit. „Komm her!" Er klopfte auf seinen Schoß und obwohl es Lily zu missfielen schien, dass er sie zu sich rief wie einen Hund, lächelte sie und setzte sich. James zog sie sehr dicht zu sich heran und flüsterte etwas, dass Remus lieber nicht gehört hätte und Lily zum kichern brachte.

„Na, fangt ihr schon ohne uns mit den Sauerein an?", fragte auf einmal Sirius. Neben ihm, und mit einem großen Strauß Blumen, stand sie. Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare und schöne blaue Augen. Sie lächelte und begrüßte Remus, James und Lily. Als Remus aufstand und ihr seine Hand reichte, versteifte er sich kaum merklich. Er lächelte höflich und umarmte Sirius kurz.

„Peter holt gerade die harten Sachen aus dem Keller.", sagte Sirius locker und setzte sich in einem weichen breiten Sessel.

Sie drängte sich dicht neben ihn, noch immer hielt sie den Strauß Blumen in der Hand, der ihr Gesicht halb verdeckte. Zwei Paare und ein Single. Remus kam sich selten dämlich vor. Er hasste diese Treffen, James und Lily stritten zuerst ein wenig und versöhnten sich dann stundenlang und zumeist eng umschlungen. Sirius, der bis vor ein paar Wochen noch andauernd jemand neuen angeschleppt hatte, machte gar keinen Hehl aus seinen Vorlieben und tat wonach immer ihm auch der Sinn stand. Betrunken oder nüchtern.

Remus zupfte etwas unbehaglich an seinem Hemd herum. Wann würde Peter endlich kommen?

„Zehn Galleonen er ist nach zwei Butterbier weg vom Fenster und wir können alleine in den Pub gehen.", sagte James und sah Sirius belustigt an. Der nickte. „Ich gebe ihm drei Butterbier. So schwächlich kann nicht einmal er sein. Remus, was sagst du?" Er sah ihn kurz an, und Remus musste den Blick senken.

„Keine Ahnung."

Noch bevor Sirius oder James protestieren konnten, trat Peter wieder ein. Sie stand auf und reichte Peter die Blumen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Unsere Geschenke bekommst du erst später.", sagte Lily lächelnd. Peter nickte und wurde rot.

Dann schien ihm etwas wieder einzufallen und verschwand wieder. Kurz darauf kam er mit einer Kiste bläulicher Flaschen zurück. „Das Beste, was ich finden konnte." Sirius, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, zog eine Flasche heraus und schüttelte sie leicht. James öffnete eine andere und roch daran. „Kenn ich nicht.", sagte er anerkennend. Dass Peter etwas alkoholisches gefunden hatte, das James nicht kannte, schien ihn wirklich zu beeindrucken. Etwas lustlos griff Remus ebenfalls nach einer Flasche.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon einen Termin?", fragte sie auf einmal und sah Lily zaghaft an. Lily überlegte einen Moment, dann begannen die beiden über Hochzeiten und Ringe und alles drum herum zu reden. Sie standen in einer Ecke, direkt neben dem nicht funktionierenden Fernseher und unterhielten sich gedämpft. Sirius sah hin und wieder zu ihnen hin. „Hoffentlich setzt Lily ihr nicht irgendwelche dummen Ideen in den Kopf." Er wirkte halb belustigt, halb besorgt.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „So lange seit ihr nun auch nicht zusammen." Peter nickte und nun saßen die vier Freunde wie früher beisammen. James in der Mitte, mit Peter an seiner Seite, Sirius alleine und die Füße locker-lässig überschlagen. Und Remus etwas abseits mit seiner noch vollen blauen Flasche.

„Stimmt. Soweit sind wir noch nicht.", sagte Sirius und Remus spürte, wie er ihn ansah. Remus schluckte fest. Noch. Noch nicht soweit.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Christine?", wechselte James nun das Thema. „Wollte sie nicht auch kommen?" Peter wurde bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens wieder rot und murmelte unverständliches Zeug. „Wie bitte?", sagte Sirius lachend und nahm einen großen Schluck, was er aber schon noch einer Sekunde zu bereuen schien. Er fing an heftig zu husten und James klopfte ihm mit freundschaftlicher Gewalt auf den Rücken.

„Verdammt, was ist das denn?", fragte Sirius und starrte die Flasche beinahe wütend an. Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte Absinth sein..." James sah ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann nahm er ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Erinnert ein bisschen an Absinth, ja.", gab er zu und Sirius wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Remus stellte seine Flasche umsichtig ab. „Danke, nein." Sirius lachte. „Zu stark für dich?"

Remus ignorierte ihn.

In der nächsten halben Stunde alberten James und Sirius ununterbrochen herum, während Peter und Remus sich leise über irgendwelche Unwichtigkeiten unterhielten. Lily und sie kamen schließlich wieder zu ihren Freunden. Sie setzte sich ohne Umschweife auf Sirius Schoß, er hielt sie an den Hüften fest und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

„Gehen wir dann langsam?", fragte Lily und zog James hoch. James nickte. „Ja, ich habe genug Absinth für heute." Lily musterte etwas abschätzig die halbleeren Flaschen auf dem Tisch. Zum Glück hatte sie selbst nichts von dem stinkenden Zeug getrunken.

Remus stand auf, alles drehte sich ein wenig, doch er wusste, dass das nicht am langen sitzen lag. Sirius war gerade voll dabei sie zu küssen. Und zwar genauso, wie er ihn selbst nur Stunden zuvor geküsst hatte. Die eine Hand um den Hals, die andere leicht über das Gesicht streichelnd. Remus hasste sie.

OoO

Der kleine Pub war –wie nicht anders zu erwarten- rappelvoll. Die Leute wuselten dauernd zwischen ihren Tischen und der wirklich winzigen Tanzfläche herum, alle paar Minuten wurden Getränke verschüttet und laut geflucht. James lächelte selig, als sie endlich einen freien Platz fanden. „Gut hier, was?", schrie er gegen den Lärmpegel. Sirius nickte begeistert. Remus hingegen senkte nur seinen Blick.

Da Unterhaltungen hier sowieso unmöglich schienen verschwanden Lily und James sofort auf die Tanzfläche. Sie waren beide relativ klein und so sah Remus sie bald nicht mehr.

„Ich geh was zu trinken holen.", rief nun Peter und kämpfte sich nach einem Nicken seitens Remus schon zur Bar durch. Remus war nun ganz alleine. Die Menschen um ihn herum interessierten ihn nicht. Sirius und sie begannen wieder heftigst zu...Remus biss ich auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen und bemühte sich stattdessen vorbeitanzenden Pärchen zuzusehen.

Er würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen können, dafür war es viel zu schmerzhaft. Er hatte Angst, jeder Kuss, könnte das endgültige Aus ihrer kleinen...na ja Affäre sein.

„Hey, Remus!", rief Sirius, keine Minute später und Remus wandte sich nur äußerst widerwillig um. Er nickte, als Zeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. „Wir gehen tanzen.", schrie Sirius. „Peter kommt sowieso gleich wieder..." Fast war Remus versucht aufzuspringen und Sirius zurückzuhalten, doch er wusste, dass das nicht ging. Und so verschwanden die beiden ebenfalls. Doch Remus folgte ihnen mit den Augen.

Sirius schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt zog immer Blicke auf sich, seine Haaren war nun nach einer langen Phase der Ungepflegtheit, wie James es nannte, endlich wieder kurz und verhüllten so nicht mehr sein schönes, markantes Gesicht. Sie war schlank und ihren Bewegungen beim tanzen nach zu urteilen extrem gelenkig. Sie rieb sich auf fast anstößig perverse Weise an Sirius. Immer und immer wieder. Er lachte dabei nur.

Remus Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten.

Sirius strich ihren Körper äußerst aufreizend entlang, seine langen Finger stoppten nie, sondern wanderten unaufhörlich. Remus ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich vorstellte, dass Sirius ihn so berührte. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach verschwinden? Dann würde Remus so mit ihm tanzen, würde ihm zum lachen bringen und glücklich machen...

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken stand Remus auf. Er sah sich kurz um, dann erspähte er das Schild mit „Toilette" und drängte sich grob durch die Menge. Er hörte die Musik nicht mehr richtig, es klopfte und trommelte nur noch in seinem eigenen Kopf. Zum Glück war keine Schlange vor der Tür und so stieß er sie einfach auf und atmete tief durch.

Nur zwei andere Männer waren noch hier. Doch sie schienen Remus nicht wirklich zu bemerken. Als sie fertig waren und verschwanden, lehnte Remus sich fast erschöpft gegen die Wand. In nächster Zeit würde er nicht rausgehen, falls jemand fragte, ihm war einfach schlecht. Was so gesehen ja auch stimmte. Vielleicht konnte er sich auch einfach entschuldigen und nach Hause gehen...

Als er so da stand, wurde Remus bewusst, dass es so nicht weiter gehen durfte. Es kostete ihn alles eindeutig zu viel Kraft. Wie oft würde er noch einfach aus dem Raum stürzen, sobald Sirius und sie anfingen sich zu küssen oder sich berührten. Natürlich, er hatte Sirius auch für ein paar Stunden und eine Zeit lang war das auch wirklich genug gewesen, doch nun reichte es einfach nicht mehr. Er wollte mehr.

„Remus?"

Er erkannte sofort Sirius Stimme und stöhnte auf.

OoO

„Was ist mit dir? Ist dir schlecht?" Sirius wirkte etwas außer Atem und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Remus öffnete zögerlich die Augen.

„Mir ist nicht wirklich schlecht.", sagte er matt. „Es ist wegen dir...und ihr."

Sirius seufzte auf. „Remus...ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt. Ich mag sie, ich mag sie wirklich. Aber ich mag dich eben auch." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, trat auf einen der Wasserhähne zu und ließ ein paar Sekunden lang einfach nur kühles Wasser über seine Handgelenke rinnen.

„Du kannst aber nicht alles haben.", sagte Remus und es tat ihm wirklich weh. Er sah sein müdes, zerzaustes Spiegelbild und Sirius perfektes, wenn auch nun verschwitztes daneben. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich in der Brust. Ein Impuls in ihm sagte er solle seine Sorgen einfach zu vergessen und sich in Sirius Arme werfen und hier am Klo kurz intim werden. Doch ein anderer, leider wesentlich stärkerer Impuls sagte ihm die Wahrheit.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Sirius wie ein trotziges Kind. „Warum können wir nicht Spaß haben? Ich mag sie, ich mag dich. Warum nicht?"

Remus sah ihn fast erschrocken an. „Du machst es dir scheißeinfach, weißt du das? Du kannst nicht sie und mich haben. Du kannst uns nicht beide nehmen, wie es dir gerade passt. So nach dem Motto: Heute ist mir eher nach einem Mann, rufen wir mal Remus an, der hat sicher Zeit. Das lasse ich nicht mehr mit mir machen, Sirius. Denn auch wenn du es dir in deiner kleinen, heilen Welt nicht vorstellen kannst, was du machst, tut mir verdammt weh."

Sirius sah Sekunden lang zu Boden. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, und das weißt du auch Remus."

„Jaaa.", sagte Remus langgezogen. „Du tust es aber trotzdem."

„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Sie ist mir wichtig, aber Scheiße du bist mir auch wichtig. Remus, du bist mein bester Freund.", sagte Sirius ernsthaft gegen hin immer lauter werdend. Remus sah ihn an. „Genau das ist ja das Problem...ich bin dein bester Freund, der beste Freund mit dem du gelegentlich schläfst." Sirius lachte trocken. „Eine sehr enge Freundschaft, nenne ich das."

Remus war nicht nach lachen zumute.

Sie schwiegen sehr lange. Und Remus wusste...

„Das heißt, es ist beendet?", fragte Sirius. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und die Röte war komplett aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Remus spürte zuerst gar nichts. Sirius hatte sich gegen ihn entschieden. Okay. Auch gut. Aber er wusste, sobald die ersten, wunderbar gefühllosen Minuten des Schockes vorüber waren, würde es weh tun wie nie zuvor.

„Ja."

Sirius nickte. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst." Er klang irgendwie beleidigt, aber vielleicht auch nur betroffen. Im Grunde war es jetzt egal. Remus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nein, dass war nicht was er wollte. Aber es war das, was geschehen musste. Sonst würde er sich davon vielleicht nie mehr erholen.

„Ich sollte dann wieder raus zu Lauren gehen. Sie war ziemlich überrascht, als ich mitten im Lied wie ein Irrer raus gestürzt bin." Er lächelte, doch Remus wusste, dass es nicht echt war. Er nickte. „Ich komme auch gleich." Das Wasser lief noch immer, doch seine Handgelenke waren inzwischen eiskalt. Sirius stieß die Türe auf und verschwand.

Remus unterdrückte jedes Gefühl. Das einzige, was bewusst in seinem Kopf zu Tage trat, war die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Es war wie das endgültige Ende einer Beziehung, die ja eigentlich nie existiert hatte. Und da vergaß Remus den Schock und begann zu leiden.

OoO

**t.b.c.**

**REVIEWS BITTE!!!**


	2. Part II

**Noch bevor ich irgend etwas anderes sage, muss ich mich entschuldigen...Das hier ist der zweite Teil, es wird aber noch einen DRITTEN geben. Ja, ja, ich bin schusselig und vergesslich -.-  
****Der dritte wird dann aber definitiv der letzte Teil sein, versprochen!  
****Danke an euch für die lieben Reviews. Ihr seid echt die Besten!  
****Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinen Bandies, auf das wir ewig EMO sein mögen! **

**Zur Story:**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Warning: SLASH; gegen Ende hin OOC

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Teil: 2/3

Remus hat die Affäre...oder wie auch immer man es nennen will beendet. Sirius ist weiterhin mit Lauren und James mit Lily zusammen. Peter hat ein kleines Problem, dass im Krankenhaus endet. Wird das viele Blut vergießen reichen, um Remus und Sirius zusammen zu bringen?

**OoO **

**A SMALL DEMAND **

Part II

**OoO**

_Eine Woche später; bei James und Lily zu Hause:_

„Peter, es ist nicht so schlimm. Keine Sorge.", sagte James halbherzig und verbarg seine Belustigung hinter einem freundschaftlich-aufmunternden Kopfnicken. Seine Augen allerdings funkelten vor diebischer Schadenfreude und selbst Lily schien schwer mit sich zu kämpfen. „Peter, setz dich erst mal.", sagte sie in mütterlichem Ton und drückte Peter auf einen Sessel neben James.

„Okay. Okay, ich bin ruhig.", murmelte Peter hilflos und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. James beugte sich nach vorne um das Meisterwerk zu begutachten. „Sag mal Peter, wo hast du dir das machen lassen?", fragte er.

„In der Stadt...du weißt doch, wo wir vier früher oft was trinken gegangen sind...", sagte Peter langsam. „In der Seitengasse gibt's einen, der macht das fast gratis." Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Lily eilte mit einem Eisbeutel in der Hand ins Zimmer. Mit einem glücklichen Seufzer legte Peter sich den Beutel aufs Gesicht.

„Und geschenkt wäre noch zu teuer.", kommentierte James und erntete dafür von Lily einen strengen Blick. „Ach, sei doch ehrlich!", rief er und zeigte auf Peter. Lily schwieg darauf hin und öffnete stattdessen die Tür. Eine Minute später stand Sirius, mit roter Nase und tränenden Augen da. „Was gibt's?", fragte er etwas atemlos.

„Peter hat sich piercen lassen, mehr nicht.", sagte James ruhig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sirius zuckte merklich zurück und während er seine Jacke auszog, fragte er: „Meine Güte, wohin?" Nun, muss gesagt werden, dass Sirius selbst ein solches Schmuckstück sein eigen nennen konnte, tja, bloß hatte er seines nicht im Gesicht.

Peter murmelte etwas unverständliches und hob dann den Beutel.

„Oh, _fuck_.", schrie Sirius auf und stieß im Zurückgehen beinahe Lily um. James nahm das zum endgültigen Anlass los lachen zu dürfen.

„Reißt euch zusammen!", fauchte Lily. „Das ist absolut nicht lustig." Sie legte einen Arm um Peter, dessen Gesicht inzwischen wieder von einem Beutel verdeckt wurde. Er war jedoch merklich rot im Gesicht geworden und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Sirius ließ sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber von Peter fallen. „Zeig noch mal her.", sagte er ruhig, wenn auch mit etwas ähnliches wie Furcht in der Stimme.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, zier' dich nicht so, Wurmschwanz.", sagte Sirius streng und legte seine Hände auf Peters Knie, um besser zu sehen. James umrundete rasch den Tisch und lehnte sich an Sirius Rücken an. „Keine Sorge, wenn James noch mal lacht, piercen wir ihn auch.", sagte Sirius grinsend und es wirkte.

Peter enthüllte seine noch immer etwas blutende Nase. Sie war eindeutig angeschwollen und es begannen sich bereits die ersten blauen Flecken rund um die Nasenflügel zu bilden. Auf der rechten Seite jedoch steckte ein einwandfrei glitzernder silberner Ring. Peters Augen tränten wieder. Zuerst war Sirius sehr wohl versucht, etwas boshaftes –und doch nicht minder wahres- zu sagen, doch er hielt sich zurück und nickte stattdessen verständnisvoll.

„Sieht scheiß schmerzhaft aus.", brachte James sich wenig hilfreich ein, doch nun schien ihm das Lachen ein für alle Mal vergangen zu sein.

„Du musst zum Arzt.", sagte Lily mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Bevor sich das noch entzündet oder so."

Sirius und James schnaubten auf. Ärzte und Krankenhäuser waren etwas für Wichser. Genauso wie Zahnseide und zusammenpassende Socken. „Ich denke ja nicht, dass das notwendig ist.", sagte Sirius und sah Lily mit diesem speziellen Was-für-ein-Snob- Blick an. James nickte. „Das können wir auch selber heilen."

Lily lachte trocken auf. „Ich denke, ich werde Remus anrufen."

Sirius versteifte sich kurz. „Warum? Traust du uns das etwa nicht zu?", fragte er enttäuscht. Lily sah von einem zu anderen und lachte dann wieder. „Nein, am Ende müssen wir wahrscheinlich sowieso ins Krankenhaus." Und dann verschwand sie ins Vorzimmer.

OoO

„Mhm, hallo?", nuschelte Remus verschlafen in den Hörer und setzte sich in seinem Bett halb auf.

„Hi, Remus. Ich bin's, Lily.", sagte sie. „Hast du etwa noch geschlafen?", fragte sie überrascht und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Es ist doch schon halb zwei. Was machst du noch im Bett?"

Remus sah den Hörer ein paar Sekunden ausdruckslos an.

„Remus? Hey, bist du noch dran?", drang Lilys verzerrte Stimme durch die Muschel. Remus blinzelte ein paar mal, dann räusperte er sich und antwortete mit noch immer etwas heiserer Stimme: „Ja klar, bin noch dran. Ich war...und bin einfach verdammt müde."

Lily seufzte wissend. „Ist der Mond am zunehmen?", fragte sie leise, obwohl Sirius, James und Peter genauso gut um sein Geheimnis wussten. Aber so ist das nun mal mit unangenehmen Themen, je leiser man sie ausspricht, desto weniger schlimm sind sie. Remus strich seine Haare aus der Stirn und überkreuzte die Beine. „Nein, nein. Es ist nicht der Mond. Es ist ein Mensch."

Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie komisch das für Lily klingen musste und fast sah er sie vor sich. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen und den Füßen, die leicht hin und her wippten. Doch so war es nun mal. Ein Mensch, ein Mann war daran Schuld, dass Remus sich wie Dreck fühlte. Und ehrlich gesagt, war er einfach zu müde, um konkrete Antworten zu geben. Sollte sie doch raten.

„Ein Mensch?", wiederholte Lily und warf einen prüfenden Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß noch immer der (leicht) angeschlagene Peter. James und Sirius untersuchten die Wunde nun eingehend. Es herrschte diese gewisse angespannte Stille, als könnte bei jeder falschen Bewegung eine Bombe in die Luft gehen. Lily begann nun jeweils im Dreiertakt auf und ab zu gehen. Drei links, dann umdrehen und drei rechts.

„Ja.", sagte Remus. „Ich habe jemanden verlassen, obwohl es mir wohl tausendmal mehr weh tut, als dieser Person." Er streckte sich und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Lily. Als sie jedoch stumm blieb, redete er weiter. „Ich musste Schluss machen, weil die Person jemand anderen hatte."

„Was?", fragte Lily nun scharf. „Sie hat dich betrogen?"

„Nein.", sagte Remus und hätte sich am liebsten mit der Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Nun musste es allerdings sowieso raus. „Ich war mehr die Affäre und die Person hat jemand festes." Er hielt kurz den Atem an, Lily schien es ihm gleich zu tun. Sie war aufgeschlossen –schließlich war sie mit James verlobt- und hatte, vor allem was die Streiche und Witze der Marauders anging, immer viel Geduld und Humor bewiesen. Doch hierbei schien eine gewisse Grenze überschritten. Die des guten Geschmacks.

„Du meinst sie hatte einen festen Freund?", fragte Lily und ihre Stimme zitterte merklich.

„Nun irgendwie, ja."

„Meine Güte, Remus.", flüsterte Lily nun und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Wie konntest du das tun? Du hast...sind die beiden wegen dir auseinander?" Sie sagte, dass mit jener Schärfe in der Stimme, die man nur dann haben kann, wenn man selbst in einer Beziehung ist.

„Nein, nein. Ich habe es davor beendet.", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme. „Sie wollte sich nicht entscheiden." Es noch einmal laut auszusprechen, gab Remus einen merklichen Stich in der Brust.

„Oh", murmelte Lily. „Verstehe...", sagte sie nun mit eindeutig mehr Verständnis in der Stimme. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie aus Remus Tonfall auf die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Affäre geschlossen. Doch noch bevor sie Remus irgend etwas weiteres sagen konnte, drang ein gellender Schrei vom Wohnzimmer her und James schrie Lilys Namen.

"Warte mal!", sagte Lily, legte den Höher hin und lief zu den anderen dreien. „Ach, du Scheiße!", fluchte sie.

James und Sirius hatten augenscheinlich versucht das Piercing selbst wieder zu entfernen. Nun war alles rot. Peter wippte vor und zurück und presste seine Hand vor die Nase. James stand etwas verloren da und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sirius, der nun den silbernen (und gar nicht mehr blitzenden) Ring in der Hand hielt, wimmerte auf und sah Lily erschrocken an.

„Ihr seid doch wirklich...", begann Lily. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Peters Nase. Sie überlegte, welcher Spruch nun angebracht war, doch es fiel ihr keiner an. Ein blutstoppender, vielleicht, aber die Formel kannte sie nicht. Ein Erstarrungszauber, um nicht nur das Blut sondern auch Peter komplett zu paralysieren, doch das war wohl zu viel des Guten. Sie sah zwischen James und Sirius hin und her. „Welcher Spruch?"

OoO

„Lily? Lily bist du noch dran?", fragte Remus erschrocken. Er hörte sie im Hintergrund fluchen und er war sich auch fast sicher, dass Peter geschrieen hatte.

„LILY?", schrie er nochmals in den Hörer, doch wieder waren da nur die raschelnden Hintergrundgeräusche.

OoO

„Oh Mann...", flüsterte Sirius. „Keine Ahnung, welcher Spruch." James nickte und schüttelte den Kopf gleichzeitig.

Lily atmete stoßweise aus. „Peter, geht's?", fragte sie ängstlich, doch als sie zur Antwort nur einen herzzerreißenden Schluchzer zu hören bekam, entschied schnell zu handeln. „Okay, ab ins Krankenhaus.", kommandierte sie. James riss die Augen erschrocken auf, doch dann packte er Peter und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Los Sirius, geh vor!"

Sirius nickte, den Ring ließ er auf den Tisch fallen, dann lief er nach vorne zur Tür und lotste die anderen beiden so zum Auto. Lily rannte zum Telefon zurück. „Remus?", fragte sie, doch im Grunde war sie sich sicher, er hätte schon aufgelegt.

„Ja?!", drang allerdings sofort seine Stimme an ihr Ohr.

„Hör zu. James, Sirius, Peter und ich müssen ins Mungos. Komm nach!" Sie warf in fliegender Hast ihre Jacke über und griff nach dem Autoschlüssel, der am Tisch lag.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus und saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade in seinem Bett.

„Scheißpiercings.", sagte Lily nur und legte auf.

OoO

Remus rannte ziellos durch die Gänge. Immer wieder musste er anderen Patienten oder Heilern ausweichen. Die Empfangsdame hatte ihn nur schief angesehen, als er nach missglückten Piercings gefragt hatte.

„Das sind Muggelverletzungen, die behandeln wir nicht."

„Und wenn es ein magisches Piercing ist?", fragte Remus zweifelnd und klammerte sich an ihrem Schreibpult fest.

„Dann würde ich sagen...Doktor March. Der kennt sich mit so was aus. Nächster, bitte."

Und jetzt war Remus auf der Suche nach diesem Doktor. Ein Heiler aus dem ersten Stock hatte ihn nach oben in den Dritten geschickt. Dort allerdings war er auf den zweiten Stock, vierte Tür links vertröstet worden. Nun allerdings schien die Angabe zu stimmen.

Das Zimmer hatte keine Tür und so trat Remus einfach ein. Es war ein weitläufiger Saal, zu dessen Seiten jeweils fünf Betten mit Vorhängen standen. Dazwischen wuselten eine Hand voll Schwestern und Heiler herum. Remus entdeckte seine Freunde rasch.

Peter saß auf einem Bett, ein übergroßes Handtuch verdeckte die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes und sein Kopf war weit nach hinten gebeugt. Davor stand ein blonder Mann mit Arztkittel und redete auf Lily, James und Sirius ein.

„Hi.", sagte Remus, außer Atem.

„Oh Remus.", murmelte Lily und drückte seine Hand. Peter wandte seinen Kopf in Remus' Richtung. „Hi, Remus. Schön, dass du auch da bist." Er sprach, als hätte er eine besonders schlimme Verkühlung erwischt. James lächelte Remus warm an, Sirius nickte knapp.

„Es ist nicht allzu schlimm.", sagte March mit väterlicher Stimme, „Allerdings sollten sie nicht noch einmal so etwas versuchen." Er sah Sirius und James leicht kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich denke, sie können in einer Stunde wieder gehen." Damit verabschiedete er sich und wandte sich nun einem Mann mit einem Speer im rechten Oberarm zu.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus.

„Peter hat sich die Nase piercen lassen.", sagte James und mittlerweile schien er eingesehen zu haben, dass es gar nicht so unheimlich lustig war. Remus sah Peter kurz von der Seite an. „Starke Schmerzen?"

Peter versuchte ein kleines Lachen, dass allerdings in eine Art Schnorcheln überging. „Nein, nein. Schon gut. Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an, wie ein rechter Haken von Snape, aber ansonsten lässt es sich ertragen." Lily ergriff mit tränenden Augen Peters Hand und drückte sie.

„Jetzt heißt es wohl warten.", sagte Sirius aufgeräumt und sah sich im Raum um.

„Ihr könnt euch inzwischen in die Cafeteria setzen. Ehrlich...", sagte Peter, als Lily den Kopf schüttelte und etwas von „Kein Problem!" murmelte, „Geht ruhig!" Lily sah ein wenig gequält drein, als James sie schließlich aus dem Saal schob. Remus ging als letzter.

„In welchem Stock ist die Cafeteria denn?", fragte Lily unschlüssig und wandte sich rechts und links um. „Fünfter Stock.", sagte Remus knapp. Er war hier schon ein paar mal zu gewissen Untersuchungen gewesen.

So gingen die vier schweigend nach oben. Sirius führte die Gruppe an, Lily und James gingen dicht beieinander und Remus als Schlusslicht ganz hinten. Nur am Rande fühlte er Erleichterung, dass Sirius alleine hier war.

OoO

„Wissen Sie schon, was Sie bestellen möchten?", fragte eine rundliche, freundlich lächelnde Dame mit giftgrünen Haaren, kaum das sich die vier hingesetzt hatten. Die Cafeteria war sehr gut besucht und sie hatten wohl einen der letzten freien Plätze erwischt. Direkt neben ihnen saß ein Mann, aus dessen Nasenlöchern Dampf stob. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann tatsächlich im richtigen Stock war.

„Einen Moment noch.", sagte James milde erschrocken.

„Ich nehme nur Wasser.", sagte Sirius und machte die Karte wieder zu.

James und Lily warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, sagten jedoch nichts weiter. „Remus?", fragte Lily, als die Dame mit ihrer Bestellung in die Küche verschwunden war. Er hob den Kopf und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was sie sagen wollte. „Ähm...reden wir doch später darüber, ja?" Doch Lily war unnachgiebig.

„Wann habt ihr denn Schluss gemacht?", fragte sie.

Sirius Augen huschten sofort zu Remus, doch der sah beharrlich zu dem dampfenden Mann.

„Donnerstag.", nuschelte er.

„Aha.", sagte James, „Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?"

„Oh ja.", sagte Lily. „Remus hier hatte nämlich eine Freundin ohne uns davon zu erzählen." Sie lächelte sanft, zum Glück sparte sie sich den Teil mit der Affäre aus. Aber Remus war sich sicher, dass sie das James auch noch erzählen würde. James machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. „Wie heißt sie denn? Kennen wir sie?"

Sirius spielte nun etwas mit dem Zuckerspender herum.

„Mhm...ich glaube nicht, dass ihr sie kennt.", sagte Remus ausweichend. „Sie heißt...heißt Sarah..." Das war der Name von Remus Lieblingstante, mein Gott, was für eine kranke Vorstellung. Doch es war der erste Name, der ihm einfiel.

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Sarah? Und weiter?"

„Michael.", sagte Remus, „Sarah Michael."

„Netter Name.", sagte Sirius spitz und sah Remus ernst an. „Ach,", sagte Lily, „Klingt doch nett. Warum seit ihr also nicht mehr zusammen? Du wolltest es mir gerade erzählen, als Sirius Peter fast die Nase abgerissen hat." Remus wusste, dass sie wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Er war nicht im geringsten versucht gewesen ihr von den näheren Umständen zu erzählen.

„Sie hat einen anderen.", sagte Remus. „Und das wollte ich nicht mehr."

„Du wusstest also schon von dem anderen Typen?", fragte James.

„Tja, eigentlich war ich so etwas wie der andere Typ.", gab Remus zu und spürte wie er rot wurde. James pfiff übertrieben laut. „Böser Remus. Das glaube ich nicht." Lily nickte. Sirius lächelte gezwungen.

„Ja, sie wollte sich allerdings nicht entscheiden.", redete Remus schnell weiter. „Wusste nicht, wenn sie lieber hatte."

„Na ja,", sagte Sirius ruhig, „so etwas soll's ja auch geben. Man kann doch auch mehrere Menschen mögen."

„Aber lieben kann man nur einen.", sagte James und Lily sah ihn überrascht an. „Was? Auch ich kenne mich in diesem Gefühlskram aus..." Die Getränke kamen und für einen Moment hoffte Remus, dass sie das Thema wechseln würden. Sirius sah inzwischen wieder stur auf seinen verdammten Zuckerspender und reagierte nicht auf James Aussage.

„Ich denke, rein theoretisch kann man schon mehr als eine Person gleichzeitig lieben.", sagte Lily auf einmal.

„Was?", fragte Remus.

„Na überleg doch mal. Bei über sechs Milliarden Menschen muss dir doch zwangsläufig mehr als eine Person gefallen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mochte Malfoy und James ja auch gleichzeitig, der Witz ist, dass man sich früher oder später immer entscheidet."

„Nicht jeder Mensch will sich entscheiden.", sagte Sirius und schob seinen Stuhl ein Stück zurück. James sah Lily starr an. „Du mochtest Malfoy und mich gleichzeitig?" Lily lachte. „Ja, in der Siebten bin ich eine Zeitlang mit ein beiden ausgegangen. Aber am Ende warst du mir lieber." Sie beugte sie vor und küsste James sanft auf den Mund. „Na danke, auch.", sagte er etwas spitz, als sie sich wieder trennten.

Remus sah verstohlen zu Sirius. Dessen Lippen waren nur noch Striche. „Warum kann man nicht mit mehreren Leuten Spaß haben?"

„Kann man doch.", widersprach Lily, „Aber wirklich ernst wird es immer mit einer Person. Ich sag es dir, Menschen sind für die Monogamie geschaffen und für nichts anderes."

„Fein.", sagte Sirius, „Dann bin ich wohl die Ausnahme!"

Und damit stieß er seinen Stuhl zur Seite und eilte aus der Cafeteria. Remus saß sekundenlang nur stumm da und wartete bis jemand etwas sagte, doch James und Lily sahen sich nur ratlos-überrascht an. Und so tat Remus, dass einzige, dass ihm einleuchtend erschien. Er folgte Sirius.

OoO

Remus fand Sirius keine zehn Schritte von der Cafeteria entfernt.Er hatte einen Fuß nach hinten an die Wand angelehnt und zusammen mit seiner dunklen Lederjacke und den schwarzen Haaren wirkte er genauso wie Remus ihn am liebsten hatte: undurchschaubar.

Der Gang war fast leer, nur eine alte Dame mit Stock hinkte langsam an ihnen vorbei.

„Hey", sagte Remus.

Sirius ignorierte ihn, oder zumindest antwortete er nicht schnell genug. „Oh komm schon.", fuhr Remus ihn an, „Du hast keinen Grund wütend zu sein. Den der einzige, der hier wirklich ein Recht dazu hat, bin ich!" Er deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf sich.

Sirius sah auf und sagte mit matter Stimme: „Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich verstehe nur die beiden da drinnen nicht." Er sah verwirrt zur Cafeteriatür. „Was ist schlimm an meiner Art zu leben? Warum ist es falsch, dass ich dich und Lauren mag? Denn das tue ich wirklich. Ich will und kann mich nicht entscheiden. Ich denke gar nicht darüber nach wen ich liebe. Ich will euch beide."

Remus seufzte. „Tu es nicht, Sirius. Bitte nicht."

„Was soll ich nicht tun?", fragte Sirius.

„So tun, als wärst du an nichts Schuld. Dich als armen, kleinen Junge hinstellen, das sollst du nicht tun.", sagte Remus und schloss die Augen. „Du benutzt die Menschen. Es fällt dir nicht auf, aber du tust es. Du magst mich und du magst sie. Und weiter denkst du nicht."

„Weiter muss ich auch nicht denken.", sagte Sirius.

„Scheiße, natürlich musst du! Ich meine, willst du es dein Leben lang zu halten? Ich mag die, also nehme ich sie mir. Ich mag ihn, also nehme ich ihn mir. So funktioniert es nicht, Sirius. Ich denke, du bist gar nicht richtig fähig jemanden zu lieben, dafür liebst du dich und deine verdammte Freiheit viel zu sehr.", fauchte Remus und er wusste, dass damit im Grunde schon alles gesagt war. Er wandte sich um.

„Remus, reicht es nicht, dass ich dich mag? Muss ich dich lieben? Muss ich sagen, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte Sirius und trat wieder auf Remus zu. Der drehte sich um und sah Sirius an.

„Mögen ist bei weitem nicht genug. Ich will dich entweder ganz für mich...oder eben gar nicht."

„Aber ich will nicht, dass es einfach so aufhört. Ich meine Remus, was soll ich machen?", fragte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst nicht einfach gehen und mich alleine lassen."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Doch."

OoO

Jetzt mal nicht panisch werden...einen Teil gibt es noch...


	3. Part III

**Hi, ihrs! Hier kommt also der letzte Teil dieser Story /schniff/ Ich hoffe, ihr mögt was ihr lest und habt eure Freude ;) „Mina Lux" ist meine eigene****Erfindung. Der Name ist nicht ohne Grund gewählt: _Mina_ ist geniale Emo-Punk-Rock Band und _Lux_ heißt der Sänger /grins/  
****Die tollen, süßen, lieben Reviewer überhäufe ich auch dieses mal wieder mit Dankesworten und hoffe, dass ihr beim letzten Teil auch noch dabei seid.**

**O**

**Zur Story:**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Warning: SLASH; OOC

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Teil: 3/3

Eine alte Schulfreundin gibt eine Party. Auf der es zu einem ordentlichen Krach zwischen Sirius und Remus kommt. Ob sienun nie mehrzusammen kommen?

**OoO**

**A SMALL DEMAND**

Part III

**OoO**

„LAUREN!"

Verschlafen drehte sich Lauren auf den Rücken. Die dünne Decke bedeckte ihren Körper nur spärlich und durch die Kälte fror sie. Einen Moment zögerte sie, ob Sirius nicht doch noch ein paar Minuten warten konnte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an seine Laune als sie das, das letzte Mal versucht hatte.

„Komme schon.", murmelte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sirius.

Als sie die Küche erreichte, stand Sirius bereits etwas ratlos vorm Kühlschrank.

Er hatte –wie viel zu oft- nur das nötigste an. Bei seinem Anblick zitterte Lauren noch mehr. „Hast du schon wieder nichts da?", fragte sie halb lachend, halb enttäuscht. Es war keine Neuigkeit, dass Sirius nie etwas zum frühstücken (oder Mittagessen oder Abendessen) zu Hause hatte. Er vergaß es meistens, wie er immer mit einem Grinsen erklärte. Doch heute hatte sie Hunger.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Sirius langsam und zog eine kleine Dose aus dem Kühlschrank. Er öffnete sie und schnupperte daran. „Oh Mann!", rief er sofort, „Oh je...die ist schon vor zwei Wochen abgelaufen.", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, nachdem er das Ablaufdatum geprüft hatte. Lauren schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe Hunger...", sagte sie.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Willst du nicht was kaufen gehen?", fragte sie lachend und rieb sich wärmend über die nackten Oberarme. Sirius schloss den Kühlschrank und trat nahe an sie heran. Er lächelte. „Nicht bei dem Wetter.", sagte er und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. „Nicht einmal für mich?", fragte sie spaß halber.

„Für niemanden.", antwortete Sirius kopfschüttelnd und sah kurz zu wie die Regentropfen gegen die Fenster hämmerten.

„Dann hast du vielleicht zumindest was zu trinken?", fragte Lauren hoffend und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Das schon.", sagte Sirius, „Wein oder Orangensaft?"

Lauren sah überrascht auf. „Wein hast du, ja, aber nicht mal Brot!" Sie stützte sich gegen seinen Oberkörper ab und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sirius küsste sie auf die Wange. „Nach ein oder zwei Gläsern hat man gar keinen Hunger mehr."

„Oh...will ich diese Geschichten wirklich hören!.", grinste sie und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch. „Aber Orangensaft nehme ich trotzdem."

Sirius lachte und stellte ihr die Flasche hin. „Trink so, da schmeckt es besser."

„Du hast ja nur keine sauberen Gläser.", stellte sie nüchtern fest und setzte zum ersten Schluck an. Im nächsten Moment läutete das Telefon. „Ich geh schon.", sagte Sirius abwesend und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Eine Minute blieb es ruhig, dann hörte Lauren Sirius kurz aufschreien.

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Nicht zu dieser Frau.", schrie Sirius und man hörte unruhige Schritte. Lauren stellte die Flasche wieder ab und folgte ihrem Freund ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einem fragenden Blick lehnte sie gegen den Türrahmen. Sirius verzog sein Gesicht wie unter Schmerzen.

„Nein, James. Das will ich nicht.", zischteer sehr ruhig und bedrohlich. Er hatte eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und wirkte ausgesprochen wütend. Seine Wangen wurden mit jeder Sekunderöter. „Bitte. James...", sagte Sirius nun, aber ziemlich quengelig. „Nur weil sie dich zwingt, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch muss..."

Ein langes Schweigen entstand.

„Oh _fein_!", rief Sirius dann aus und warf einen Arm in die Luft. Lauren lächelte. „Ja, ja. Bis dann.", murrte Sirius, als er auflegte. Er wandte sich Lauren zu. „Das halte ich echt nicht aus.", fluchte er. „Habe ich dir schon mal von Mina erzählt?"

Lauren schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine wahre Furie!", knurrte Sirius und fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare. „Ich kenne sie noch von der Schule und sie war –ich glaube- das einzige Mädchen, dass schon mit zehn wusste, wie Analsex funktioniert. Sie war eine Klasse unter uns...und ziemlich legendär. Ich war eine Woche mit ihr zusammen, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Sie redete ununterbrochen und nicht gerade das intelligenteste Zeugs. Auf jeden Fall, heiratet sie bald und lädt deswegen all ihre alten Freunde zu einer kleinen Party bei ihr zu Hause ein."

„Wann?", fragte Lauren schlicht. Sie selbst war nicht in Hogwarts gewesen. Sie war ein Muggel.

„Morgen Abend.", antwortete Sirius seufzend.

„Die anderen kommen auch?"

„Ich denke schon.", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Dann wird es doch sicher lustig.", sagte Lauren lächelnd und legte einen Arm vorsichtig um Sirius. Er lehnte sich leicht in die Umarmung.

„Ich bin mir sogar absolut sicher, dass es sehr, _sehr_ lustig wird.", sagte Sirius gedämpft, als sie wieder in die Küche gingen um Orangensaft zu trinken.

OoO

„Ach du heilige Scheiße.", murmelte Sirius, als Mina Lux ihm lachend den Mantel aus der Hand riss undvoraus ins Wohnzimmer eilte. Eine Mischung aus billigem Alkohol und teurem Parfüm füllte das ganze Haus und trieb Sirius Tränen in die Augen. Es war bereits Abend und so erhellten, die an allen Wänden angebrachten, matten Lampen die einzelnen Räume. Sirius streckte sich ein wenig um einen Blick auf das Wohnzimmer werfen zu können...und es übertraf all seine Befürchtungen.

Geschmack war noch nie Minas Stärke gewesen.

Daraus resultierte sich wohl auch ihre absolute Unfähigkeit die Meinung anderer zu akzeptieren, geschweige den deren gute Ratschläge an zunehmen. Blassrosa Seidenstreifen hingen hie und da von der Decke, kleine Schmetterlinge (magisch zum Leben erweckt) flatterten über diverse Frisuren der Anwesenden. Und über allem lag der Hauch von Kitsch. Mina selbst zum Beispiel trug ein kirschrotes Cocktailkleid mit einer geradezu monströsen Masche in ihremansonsten auch ziemlich monströs auftoupierten Haar.

Sirius wandte sich wieder James, Peter und Lily zu.

Peter trug einen faltigen, alten Frack mit Kummerbund von seinem Vater. Lily dagegen ein schwarzes Kleid, dass ihr wirklich standund ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt, nur ein paar Locken streiften ihre nackte Schulter. James, in einem einfachen Anzug, machte ein ziemlich verzweifeltes Gesicht. „Lily...", jammerte er und tappte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Gehen wir. **Bitte**."

Lily lächelte nur. „Sirius, du hattest mal was mit ihr, stimmt's?"

„Wir hatten alle mal was mit ihr.", erklärte Sirius tonlos und blieb ruhig stehen. Lilys Augen huschten sofort zu James. „Das hast du gar nicht erwähnt.", sagte sie spitz und löste sofort ihre lockere Umarmung mit James. Der knurrte Sirius leise zu und sah Lily dann mitleidig an.

„Ist doch schon so lange her.", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hattest du auch mal was mit ihr?", fragte Lily nun Peter.

Peter nickte.

„So verwunderlich ist das aber auch wieder nicht. Ich meine, wann war das, Peter? Schulball der Siebten? Da hatten wir sie doch alle.", sagte Sirius selbstgefällig und schritt als erster durch den eher schmalen Gang hindurch ins wesentlich größere Wohnzimmer, wo sich bereits eine beträchtliche Anzahl von anderen alten Schulfreunden gesammelt hatte.

„Meine Güte, was für ein Flittchen.", murmelte Lily mit düsterer Miene und sah Mina fast beleidigt zu wie sie Arm in Arm mit ihrem Verlobten da stand.

„Ist das nicht Oliver? Der Typ, der früher so fürchterliche Akne und höchstens fünfzig Kilo hatte. Was für einKlischee, dass sie gerade den heiratet." Lily streckte sich ein wenig und ein gutmütiges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie James (der ja bei weitem besser aussah) einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

„Der größte Witz ist wohl, dass der Typ eigentlich auf Männer steht.", sagte Peter leise und hielt einer kleinen brünetten Frau, die mit einer Weinflasche herum wuselte, sein Glas hin. Sirius und James drehten sich beide um. „Was?", zischte Sirius, den Rücken halb Peter zugewandt.

„Ja, klar.", sagte Peter achtlos und nahm einen Schluck. „Ich habe ihn mal mit einem Drittklässler in der Umkleide erwischt." James machte ein schockiertes Gesicht. „Das hast du uns nie erzählt!"

„Wäre es denn so wichtig gewesen?", fragte Peter und strich vorsichtig über seine Nase. „Sagt mal, sieht man noch was?"

„Nein,", patzte James ungeduldig, „aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du uns _das_ nicht sofort erzählt hast? Ich meine, dann war es eben unwichtig. Verdammt Peter, das hätte uns ein paar gute Lacher eingebracht. Ich meine, der Schwule heiratet das neurotische Plappermaul."

„Na ja, meine lieben Freunde,", sagte Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einer Hand in der Hosentasche, „Dort wo er ihr jetzt hingreift, würde wohl kein Schwuler freiwillig hinlangen." Darauf hin prosteten sich James und er grinsend zu. Lily beobachtete die drei etwas skeptisch.

„Was?", fragte James und strich ihr sanftüber den Arm.

„Ihr seid wirklich furchtbar, wisst ihr das?", fauchte sie. „Habt ihr überhaupt keinen Respekt vor anderen Menschen?" James, Peter und Sirius sahen sich reumütig an. „Du bist fast wie Remus.", sagte Peter leise.

Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da er heute Abend später kommt, muss _ich_ euch vorerst an eure guten Manieren erinnern.", sagte Lily, „Wo bleibt eigentlich Lauren? Sie wollte doch auch gleich nachkommen."

Sirius nickte. „Ja, ich weiß nicht wo sie bleibt. Ich werde mal raus schauen und dort auf sie warten." Damit verschwand er wieder durch den dunklen Richtung Haustür.

Doch kaum, dass er wieder an der kühlen Nachtuft stand, drang eine allzu bekannte, schrille Stimme an sein Ohr. „Siiiirius! Komm, lass dich drücken!", lachte Mina und quetschte ihn mit der Kraft eines Westlers an ihre Brust.

„Mina...", sagte Sirius leicht außer Atem, als sie ihn wieder losließ. „Gut siehst du aus."

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte sie lachend, „Das verdanke ich alles Oliver. Ein wunderbarer Mann, die Erfüllung meiner Träume. Jeden Wunsch kann er mir von den Augen ablesen, trägt mich auf Händen...und das Beste...er will auch eine Familie. Mit zwei Kindern, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Ach, ich bin einfach glücklich, Blacky." Sirius konnte sich nicht helfen, aber was sie da sagte, klang wie ein sorgfältig vorbereiteter Text, den sie bei Bedarf nur runterspulen musste.

„Das freut mich ehrlich.", sagte er lächelnd und rieb seine kalten Hände aneinander. Und hoffte inständig, dass bald jemand kam, um ihn zu befreien.

„Wie findest du das Haus? Ist doch ein echter Traum, was?", sagte Mina nun und ein breites, fast krötenhaftes Lächeln dehnte ihren Mund. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne spiegelte sich in ihren dunkeln Augen und ließ Sirius ein wenig schwindeln. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Es ist wirklich schön. Ziemlich teuer, nehme ich an."

„Ach, gar nicht.", sagte Mina langsam und sah ihn von der Seite eindringlich an.

„Und bist du alleine gekommen?" Nun, klang ihre Stimme, wieder wie früher, wenn sie etwas unbedingt wollte und dafür sogar die zeitweise Aufgabe ihrer markanten (und nervtötenden) Stimme in Kauf nahm. Sie stieß Sirius leicht an.

„Nein, eigentlich sollte meine Freundin jeden Moment kommen.", sagte Sirius ausweichend und stieß zurück. Mina lachte. „Deine Freundin? Für ein paar Tage oder was festes?"

Sirius zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, eher was festes. Aber mal sehen, was noch kommt. Zurzeit ist sie auf jeden Fall die einzige." Ein kleiner Teil in Sirius brach bei diesem Gedanken in die kindische Hoffnung aus, Remus möge es hören. Vielleicht stand er ja hinter dem nächsten Zaun und lauschte gespannt.

„Mhm, verstehe. Wo bleibt eigentlich der kleineLupin? Ich habe gestern noch mit ihm telefoniert. Klang ziemlich krank. Armer Kerl. Aber so war er ja immer drauf, immer der knuffige, blasse Streber. Aber er war erste Sahne im Bett.", sagte Mina nachdenklich. „Ich meine das stimmt es wieder: Stille Wasser sind tief, was?"

Sirius murmelte zustimmend.

„Er hat versprochen auch zu kommen und ich sag dir, wenn er sein Wort bricht...dann geh ich ihn höchstpersönlich suchen." Minas lange Finger verbogen sich zu Krallen und sie simulierte einen Würgegriff. „Er kommt schon noch.", sagte Sirius leise, obwohl er tief drinnen hoffte, dass dem nicht der Fall war.

„Na gut, Blacky. Gehen wir wieder rein. Hier ist es arschkalt und mein Kleid wird nass.", grinste Mina und schon wollte sie Sirius am Arm wieder nach drinnen ziehen. Doch plötzlich schrie sieunheimlich schrill auf und lief die paar Treppen vor ihrem Haus wieder hinunter. Oder versuchte es, so gut das mit ihren zehn Zentimeter Absätzen funktionierte

„Remus!", kreischte sie und Sirius sah verschwommen, wie sie sich in die Arme einer eher kleinen, dünnen Person warf.

Als die beiden näher kamen, erkannte Sirius Remus von der Kälte gerötetes Gesicht. Er hatte auch einen Anzug an.

„Hallo.", sagte Remus tonlos und lief an Sirius vorbei mit Mina am Arm ins Haus. Nur eine Sekunde hatten sich ihre Augen getroffen und alles was Sirius in ihnen gesehen hatte, war Ablehnung. Leicht kopfschüttelnd folgte er den beiden zurück ins Haus.

OoO

„Wie, du sitzt fest?", brüllte Sirius eine Stunde später in den Telefonhörer.

Um ihn herum dröhnte grässliche Pop-Musik aus kleinen Boxen und der Grossteil der Gäste bewegte sich mehr oder weniger rhythmisch dazu. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Lauren.", rief Sirius ziemlich hoffnungslos und konzentrierte sich auf die verzerrte Stimme seiner Freundin.

„Ich...st-...-m...Stau...", verstand Sirius mit Mühe.

„Im Stau? Du stehst im Stau?", wiederholte Sirius.

„JAAA!", kreischte Lauren nun regelrecht.

James, Lily, Peter und Remus saßen derweil in einer gemütlichen Ecke. Sie hatten das große Sofa einfach von der Mitte des Raumes zu sich hingezogen. Von dort aus konnten sie den anderen zusehen und sich gemeinsam erinnern, woher sie den oder diejenige kannten.

„Okay, das heißt du kommst nicht mehr?", fragte Sirius und wich geschickt einem minderjährigen Junge aus, der drei Gläser Bier in der Hand jonglierte. Er wankte gefährlich unsicher an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer nebenan. „Nein.", rief Lauren ein paar mal hintereinander in den Hörer.

„Ach Scheiße.", fluchte Sirius, „Okay bis MORGEN." Dann legte er auf.

Entnervt ließ er sich dicht neben Peter und Lily in den weichen Stoff sinken. Ohne Aufforderung reichte Lily ihm ein Glas mit rötlicher Flüssigkeit. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und rief ihm direkt ins Ohr. „Und? Wo ist sie?"

„Im Stau.", schrie Sirius zurück und trank ein wenig.

So saßen die fünf eine Weile schweigend da, denn mittlerweile hatte keiner von ihnen mehr die Geduld, geschweige den die Stimme sich mit den anderen noch schreiend zu unterhalten. Schließlich, kurz vor zwölf sprach Oliver, der schmächtige Verlobte, ein Machtwort und sorgte mit Hilfe von ein wenig Magie für leisere Musik.

„Schwul hin oder her.", sagte James erleichtert, als er seine eigene Stimme wieder ohne Probleme verstand, „Ich mag den Typen."

„Schwul?", fragte Remus überrascht und verschluckte sich ziemlich heftig. Bis jetzt hatte er eigentlich noch gar nichts gesagt, nur Lily und James begrüßt. „Wie kann er schwul sein, wenn er bald Mina heiratet?" Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich mit schläfrigen Blick in James Schoss zurück. „Vielleicht ist er ja bi."

„Sag mal, hattest du auch was mit ihr?", fragte Peter dann und nahm Lily das wackelige Glas aus der Hand. Remus errötete leicht. „Ja. Irgendwann in der Sechsten."

„Vielleicht während dem denkwürdigen Halloweenfest?", fragte Sirius, ohne aufzusehen.

„Oh Mann.", lallte James schon mehr, als er eigentlich redete, „Das war eine Nacht!" Er kicherte wie ein dummer Schuljunge. Lily verzog ihr Gesicht. „War das nicht die Nacht, in der Trelawney nur in Unterwäsche auf dem Lehrertisch strippen wollte?"

„Genau.", sagte Sirius. „Sie wollte. Aber zum Glück hat McGonagall sie noch schnell davon abgehalten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie tatsächlich..." Alle verzogen ihre Gesichter und schwiegen einen Moment, dann meldete sich Remus wieder zu Wort.

„Aber ich denke es war wirklich das Halloweenfest. Unter dem Tisch, mit den Torten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Er sah Mina einen Moment an. Sie war gerade dabei, drei ehemaligen Hufflepuffs ihren Verlobten vorzustellen. „War aber nicht sehr berauschend. Ich meine, mir kam's so vor, als hätte sie keine Ahnung von dem was sie da macht."

Lily lachte. „Wann sie wohl ihr erstes Mal hatte?"

„Mit dreizehn.", sagte Sirius schnell. „Und ich muss es wissen, ich war schließlich live dabei." Er schenkte sich noch mal etwas zu trinken nach. James hob bewundernd seine Hand und klatschte Sirius ab. „Feine Sache, Freund. Feine Sache."

Sirius lächelte fast gequält.

„Und?", fragte Peter.

„Sie wusste tatsächlich nicht, was sie da überhaupt tat.", sagte Sirius ernst.

„Na klar, der Spezialist gibt seine professionelle Meinung ab.", sagte Remus ziemlich aggressiv und hob sein Glas, wie um ihm zu zuprosten. Sirius zögerte keine Sekunde.

„Entschuldige bitte, Remus, aber ich denke es gibt schon noch Menschen, die in ihrem Leben mit mehr als zwei Leuten geschlafen haben. Ich weiß ja das kannst du dir kaum vorstellen, aber tja Kumpel, nicht alle sind so verklemmt wie du.", antwortete Sirius kalt und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah Remus nun direkt ins Gesicht. Lily und James sahen sich wieder einmal an, doch beschlossen dann so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Peter allerdings und sah die beiden mit großen Augen an.

„Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit.", erwiderte Sirius knapp.

Remus Lippen bebten. „Stimmt schon, Sirius. Wir können ja nicht alle männliche Huren sein. So wie du. Ich meine, manche von uns wollen feste Beziehungen...du willst Spaß mit so vielen wie möglichen..." Ein Funkeln lag in Remus Blick, dass nur allzu deutlich machte, was für Kraft und Unberechenbarkeit ihn ihm steckte.

„Weißt du was ich immer noch nicht ganz auf die Reihe kriege...", rief Sirius ihm dazwischen und lachte falsch. „Nur weil du ein verklemmter, kleiner_ Hosenscheißer_ bist, heißt das doch nicht, dass wir alle so sein müssen. Manche leben ihr Leben in vollen Zügen. Du dagegen sitzt nur rum und klammerst dich an mich."

James nahm einen besonders großen Schluck und als Lily bereits den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, legte er ihr ohne zögern die Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. All die anderen Gäste bekamen von der gespannten Stimmung zwischen den Freunden überhaupt nichts mit. Es war komisch zu beobachten wie die einen so locker und ausgelassen da saßen und lachten, und in eineranderen Ecke gerade ein Drama ausbrach.

Mit einem Mal war Remus auf den Beinen.

„Ich klammere mich nicht an dich...und außerdem denke,bist duderjenige, der etwas immer noch nicht verstanden hat...", zischte Remus. „Und zwar, dass ich dich liebe. Das ist mein Problem. Das ist kein Klammern, sondern Liebe. Aber das erkennst du natürlich nicht und selbst wenn...es wäre dir scheißegal." Und Remus drehte auf den Fersen um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

OoO

Einen Moment schien alles stehen geblieben zu sein.

Obwohl die anderen munter weiter redeten, bewegten sich weder James noch Peter oder Lily. Sirius saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und starrte auf den Fleck, auf dem noch vor Sekunden Remus gestanden hatte.

„Sirius...", begann James dann zögernd.

„Ich weiß.", fauchte Sirius und hob abwehrend eine Hand.

„Geh ihm nach!", sagte Lily mit besorgtem Blick. Peter stimmte ihr nickend zu, doch Sirius dachte nicht daran, ihm jetzt nachzugehen.

„Ich muss...ich gehe jetzt.", sagte er stattdessen, sichtlich verwirrt. James sah ihm noch nach, als er ebenfalls den Raum verließ. „Was denkt ihr, macht er jetzt?"

„Na ja...vielleicht redet er doch mit Remus.", vermutete Lily zweifelnd und seufzte. Peter stellte sein Glas ab.

„Ich glaube, er geht nach Hause."

OoO

Lautlos schloss Sirius die Türe hinter sich. Die letzten beiden Stunden hatte er zu Hause gewartet und überlegt. Nun, war ihm endlich eine Lösung eingefallen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er in das dunkle Schlafzimmer. Dort lag eine kleine, schlafende Person. Er lächelte leicht bei ihrem Anblick. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie und rüttelte ein wenig an ihrer Schulter.

„Hey...", murmelte Lauren verschlafen. „Tut mir leid wegen der Feier..."

„Kein Problem.", sagte Sirius sanft. „Sie war nicht unbedingt interessant."

Lauren hob eine Augenbraue. „Was machst du denn hier? Sehnsucht oder was?"

Sirius lächelte und strich weiterhin über ihren Oberarm. „Ich wollte mit dir reden, weil ich denke, dass wir beide..." Er ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen. Stattdessen nahm er Laurens Hand. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie.

Über den richtigen Zeitpunkt schien hier keine Diskussion zu herrschen. Es gab ihn nämlich gar nicht.

„Ich habe dich betrogen.", sagte Sirius tonlos. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie dunkel und kalt es in Laurens Schlafzimmer war und er zitterte leicht. Seine Augen blieben an dem leicht geöffneten Fenster hängen und er wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. Die Berührung stoppte er trotzdem nicht.

Lauren nickte, das sah er aus dem Augenwinkel. „Mit wem?", fragte sie.

„Remus.", sagte Sirius schnell.

„Mhm...", machte sie.

„Ist das alles, was du mir sagen willst?", fragt Sirius und sah sie nun doch an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augenwinkeln, doch sie wirkte an sich gefasst. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er begriff, dass das für sie wohl keine Neuigkeit war.

„Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Schon ziemlich lang eigentlich. Aber ich wusste nicht mit wem.", sagte sie und nun begann sie wirklich zu weinen. „Liebst du ihn denn?", fragte sie und drückte Sirius Hand noch fester, fast so, dass es weh tat.

Sirius schluckte. „Ich glaube schon."

„Dann...solltest du jetzt besser gehen, denke ich.", sagte Lauren mit sehr heller Stimme und biss auf ihre Lippe. Sirius legte seine Stirn auf ihren Oberarm. Eine Zeitlang verharrten sie in dieser Position, dann ließ Sirius ihre Hand los und stand auf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.", murmelte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ja.", sagte Lauren nur.

„Ich werde gehen." Die eigentliche Aussage des Satzes war wohl: Ich werde jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, doch das musste keiner der beiden aussprechen. Lauren nickte stumm und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sirius wischte sich rasch über die Wange und verließ dann ihre Wohnung.

Kaum das er wieder draußen auf der Straße stand, überkam Sirius die Angst, dass er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Doch je weiter Laurens Wohnung hinter ihm zurück fiel, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass der dumme Spaß zum Glück nun ein Ende hatte und er neu anfangen konnte.

OoO

**ENDE**


End file.
